


Star-crossed

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: The Zandra Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, The Fate of Humanity Rests on Your Shoulders What Could Go Wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: In this tale, you are Zandra, a female Android, one of the last created and first to wake up.This tale isn't the beginning (we'll get to that later.)In the present there is a dreadful Something that is sweeping across the Earth, taking everyone with it, only a handful of survivors remain. A plan is hatched to send Zandra back to the past so she can make a wish to stop the Something before it begins.However, she has to be careful not to disrupt the timeline. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/You, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/You
Series: The Zandra Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791688
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Three aliens who don't care for each other, came to the conclusion that they would rather share you, than not have you at all...Zandra just wants her cake and to eat it too, what's wrong with that?
> 
> I think this one is going to be good. I was even thinking it could be a 'Choose Your Destiny' kind of deal, where you the reader get to make some decisions! We'll see how it goes. ^_^
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Something is coming, you have to be sent back in time to make a wish and stop all this before it begins. Packing, the plan, and saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zandra is basically a standard android in appearance. She has long flowing blonde hair and mossy green eyes. She's five foot eight.
> 
> I plan to see this story through as well as writing the beginning and the middle, I'm just telling the story slightly out of order, I'm not sure why it just came to me that way. ^_^
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

One

“The wave is coming!” Bulma yelled from her spot at the lookout. “We have about eight minutes!”  
You ran to your room, grabbing your stuff. Piccolo stood there; his arms crossed.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” you said turning from him, this was hard enough.  
“I don’t like this,” he said.  
“I know, you made that clear,” you replied.  
There weren’t many of us left at this point. Just a handful, that we knew of, and most of them were here at Kami’s Lookout.   
“You can’t be serious,” Vegeta hissed when Frieza had presented the plan to the few of us that remained, untouched by the Something.  
“Do you have a better plan?” Frieza asked calmly, his arm around your waist.  
“Do you remember what you were like then?” he spat.  
“I would never hurt Zandra, even then,” he replied.  
“You didn’t know her then. You wouldn’t give a shit about keeping her alive.”  
“No one needs to keep me alive,” you interjected. “I’m perfectly capable of doing that all on my own.”  
“Besides,” Frieza said tightening his grip on you. “I have an idea to make sure that I don’t. But we need Zandra to agree.”  
They turned to you. “I mean, it makes sense. Someone needs to go…and it’s important not to mess up the timeline. So, how could any of you go when you were there? I wasn’t, so I’m the perfect choice.” You reasoned.  
“All you have to do is make the wish to stop the Something,” Frieza said as he touched your cheek. “I know you can do it.” You took in a deep breath and then nodded. “I’ll be back, you should get ready to go, the sooner we send you to the past, the sooner you can save us all.”  
After he walked away, you turned to Vegeta.  
“I’ll be there,” he said.  
You laughed. “Do you remember how you were back then?”  
“Yes,” he replied with a growl.   
“Zandra, this is for you,” said Mr. Popo.  
He handed you an old book. You opened it up and the pages were blank. “A journal?”  
“It’s magic. We have another, a companion copy. Whatever you write, will appear in ours. You can keep us up to date with what’s going on. But the communication only works one way.”  
“Thank you, Popo.” He smiled and then walked away.  
You went to your room and began packing a bag.  
“Do I get a vote?” Piccolo asked.  
“Nope. No one does. This is the plan.”  
“Zandra…” he began.  
“Don’t,” you said cutting him off. “I don’t want to do this. But if we do nothing the Something is going to kill us all and well; I really don’t want that.”  
“Frieza in the past…he was…”  
“I know,” you said remembering who he used to be.  
“Just because he now, says he then, wouldn’t hurt you, doesn’t mean you should believe him.”  
You turned to him. “Piccolo, I love you,” you said putting your hands on his chest. “I have to do this.”  
His face said it all, he didn’t want you to go, none of them did but this was the only way. We had already tried everything else and nothing worked, there wasn’t time to find the dragon balls here on Earth to stop the Something. You had to go back in time and make the wish.  
“If he kills you, I’ll…” he growled low.  
“No. You will not,” you said meeting his eyes and holding his gaze. “No matter what past Frieza does to me, you will not hurt him now. He said he had a plan. I will be okay. Okay?”   
He remained silent.   
“I asked for them to send me, but they said no,” Bulma said walking into the room. “I’m sorry you have to do this.”  
“Someone has to. The Something isn’t going to stop. We don’t have time to find the dragon balls, this is all we’ve got.”  
She walked over, helped you fold your clothes. “I know. Listen, if you run into trouble just find me. I’ll help. You won’t have to tell me too much, you know me.”  
“That I do.”  
She grabbed your hand suddenly, which made you look into her eyes. They were wide and sad.   
“Thank you. Really Zandra. You are saving us all.”  
You smiled at her, tears reflected in your own eyes and then you pulled her into a hug.  
“You’ve got this, Zandra. You’re a badass,” Bulma said, her final words of encouragement.   
Now you grabbed your bag and headed back to the others.   
“Give this to me,” Frieza said handing you a memory stick. “It ensures your safety. Tell me to watch it alone. If anyone decides to show you what’s on here, I want you to know I had to say the things I said to get past me to keep you safe. You know how I feel, never doubt that.”  
You nodded as his gaze held yours, his crimson eyes smoldering.  
“We need to get going,” Popo said.  
“Okay,” you replied hating goodbyes when so much was on the line. You looked at the people in front of you and it was Vegeta who took you by the wrist and pulled you into him.  
You were taken aback; he had never willingly shown so much affection to you or in front of so many onlookers. But you wrapped him in your arms anyway. He threaded his hands into your hair, pulling you close. “Be careful,” he said quietly against your ear before reluctantly pulling back and turning away, his arms crossing over his chest.   
There wasn’t time to ponder what that had been about, you would have to think about it later.  
“Good luck,” Dende said.  
You smiled at him, looking for Piccolo who stood in the doorway to your bedroom, not making any move to come over and say goodbye. Popo began to open the doorway as you wrapped up in Frieza’s arms.  
“I’ll see you soon,” he said. “Once you wish the Something away, then wish yourself back.”  
“Frieza…I…”  
He kissed you, you grabbed onto him, pulling him as close as possible.   
“Don’t take anything I say seriously. I was a different person then,” he said piercing me with his crimson eyes.  
I laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”  
“It’s time,” Popo said.  
One last kiss and then you grabbed your bag and turned to the others. Popo, Dende, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta, Frieza, and Gohan, a mix of emotions playing over their faces.  
“See you soon,” you said with a wave and then you stepped into the portal, as you did the wave swept across the lookout. The portal faded and then grew brighter once more. No more thinking, it was now or never. You walked through, hoping Popo had sent you far enough back but close enough to your destination.   
That’s how you ended up here, on Frieza’s ship, in the past, on the way to Namek.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighty-Seven hours till Namek...

Two

It was weird seeing Vegeta and Frieza’s faces, but not seeing recognition in their eyes. They were caught off guard as the portal had opened on the ship and then you walked through.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Frieza demanded. “Who are you?”  
“I’m from the future, this is for you. From yourself,” you said holding out the memory stick.  
He plucked it from your fingers as he eyed you up and down. “Watch her,” he said and then he left the room.  
Vegeta was the only other one in the room and he observed you skeptically. You looked him over as well, he looked exactly the same. But you could sense his power level, it was much weaker than the Vegeta you were used to. A smile appeared across your face as you took in how much stronger you were than he was right now.   
Frieza returned with a scowl. “Fine,” he barked. “We will be landing on Namek in eighty-seven hours. Vegeta, see that she gets a room and find her something productive to do.”  
He turned and left us there. Vegeta looked at you, sizing you up. You kept your power hidden, a skill you picked up a while back. He seemed satisfied that you weren’t a threat or so he thought.   
“Come on,” he said with a sigh as he began to walk off in another direction.

You were given a room and Vegeta spread the word about the newest passenger. There was lots of buzz, nearly everyone wanted to know more about you, being from the future and all. Once they learned that you didn’t have much to tell and they weren’t interested in the goings on of Earth, seeing it as a puny planet that wasn’t worth their time, they quickly went back to ignoring you.  
Your job was very uninteresting, dish washer…it felt degrading doing such a simple machines job…but they didn’t know of your android origins, not that they would care anyway.  
You didn’t want to wait too long to write in the book Popo gave you, knowing the others were most likely sitting on the edges of their seats waiting for news. But before you could, you encountered a group of Frieza’s soldiers.  
They were sneering and saying awful things about your body and what they would like to do to it. You held your head high as you attempted to get by and back to your room.  
Their attacks came quickly, out of nowhere and you took the beating, knowing it was too risky to show them how strong you really were. Frieza didn’t need to know he was no match for you and none of them needed to know that you were the strongest being on this ship.   
One of them, Nappa, picked you up by your hair. “She’s so dirty now,” he smirked. “She’ll need a shower.”  
The others laughed as Nappa tossed me over his shoulder and away they went to the shower room.

Just because you are strong doesn’t mean you were invincible or that you didn’t feel pain… Pain has a funny way of being fleeting. In the moment it may seem like it will never end, but before you know it, the moment passes, and you don’t hurt as much now as you did just moments ago.  
Now, you’re standing in a shower, hot water cascading down my body. Giving the beating you just took; the water was exactly where you wanted to be.   
You can hear them, they stand close by, watching you as you stand in the water. You keep your eyes closed, planning on taking full advantage of the hot water for as long as you can.   
“What’s going on in here?” Vegeta asked as he walked in.   
You turned off the water and turned around your eyes meeting his. You weren’t sure exactly what he saw there but his eyes widened and then he got angry. He growled as he grabbed a towel and walked over to you, instantly draping it over your shoulders. You tucked it in place. “Who did this to her?” he asked looking you over.   
No one stepped forward, but Vegeta expected an answer.  
“We were just having some fun,” Nappa pipped up with a laugh.  
Vegeta gently took you by the elbow, pulling you over and then behind him, shielding you from the others.  
“Oh, is that all? My mistake…” Then, quick as lightning he was across the room, slamming a massive punch into Nappa’s face and then he fell onto the ground. “Sorry man, I was just having fun,” he said and then addressed the others. “I’m claiming her, so back off,” he said the last part through his teeth.  
He stared them down, challenging them but they just stood there, silent. Vegeta walked back over to you and then gently guided you out of the room, grabbing another towel for your dripping hair on the way by.  
He walked you to your room and then walked in with you.  
“Clothes?” he asked.  
“In the bag under the bed,” you replied.  
He dug out some things for you and handed them over, you went into the small room that only contained a toilet and sink. That’s when you discovered the extent of your injuries and with a heavy sigh went back into the bedroom.  
He looked over and then he looked confused.  
“There’s something wrong with my shoulder and I…I need help getting dressed,” you said as tears clouded your vision.  
He came over. “I’m going to have to touch your shoulder,” he said looking at my eyes.  
You nodded and then he felt around for a moment. “It’s dislocated,” he said. “Those assholes. Let’s get you dressed and then I’ll pop it back in.”  
You nodded again and then together, you and he went about putting your pants on. The two of you were surprisingly coordinated. The shirt required more attention and focus especially because of your shoulder. But in the end, you were dressed and then the towel came off. You sat on the edge of the bed as he proceeded to put socks on your feet.  
“You don’t have to do that,” you said quickly.  
“The floors here stay cold,” he replied not looking at you. When he was done, he stood up again. “I am going to pop your shoulder back. This is going to hurt, but it needs to be fixed.” You nodded as a fresh round of tears began to leak out of my eyes. “Take some deep breaths,” he said getting his hands in place. “On three, ready?”  
“No. I can’t do it that way. You say on three but really do it on two and I’m not even distracted…”  
And that’s when he popped it. You let out a cry of pain as he grabbed something to make a sling and then it was slipped on.  
“Anything else hurting?”  
You let out a small laugh. “Everything hurts,” you said as more tears were sliding down your cheeks now. Ugh, your human emotions were all over the place.  
“No one will mess with you now,” he said as he grabbed a first aid kit from the wall and got to work on the cuts on your face and arms.  
You smirked. “For their sake, I hope you’re right.”  
His eyes found yours. “You honestly think you can take them?”  
“You have no idea what I’m capable of, Vegeta.”  
His eyes narrowed. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”  
You smiled despite your spilt lip. “I’m Zandra.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventy-Two hours to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-edited for more clarity.

Three

“Zandra,” he repeated your name, his thumb brushing your cheek and then he dropped his hand. “If anyone gives you anymore problems, let me know.”  
“Will do, thank you,” you replied sincerely.  
He nodded, not meeting your gaze and then he practically bolted from the room.   
You grabbed the book and a pen from your stuff and began writing.

You knew this was an important mission and that’s why you were here. You knew this wouldn’t last forever. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard here. It was hard to believe that just yesterday this wasn’t your life.   
***

“There is an entry in the book,” Dende said.  
“Just read it so we can all hear at once,” Bulma replied as she walked over.  
“Very well,” he responded as the others gathered. “’My arrival was unexpected. An earthling just popping up out of nowhere. Eventually Frieza took the memory stick, he left and returned a while later, allowing me to stay. After that, some of Frieza’s soldiers, not Vegeta, decided to beat the shit out of me. I hurt, but I’m alive. So, don’t worry. My shoulder was dislocated, Vegeta put it back. I know it sounds bad right now, but we are eighty hours from Namek. I love and miss you guys.’”  
“Those assholes,” Vegeta growled.  
“I knew this was a bad idea,” Piccolo said angry.  
“She said she was okay,” Frieza replied.  
“What else is she going to say?” Piccolo yelled. “She needs help? Come get her? No, she’s going to put on a brave face and see the mission out.”  
“And that right there is why you are her least favorite,” Frieza replied. “You don’t let her try.”  
Piccolo fell silent and a moment later he walked away.

Seventy-Two hours to go, you thought the next morning as you left your room, running into Vegeta as you went.  
“Hungry?” he asked.  
“Starving.”  
“You can eat with me, so no one messes with you.”  
“Thanks,” you replied, touched that he seemed to want to keep you alive.  
The two of you walked into the mess hall everyone in there gave you both a wide birth. You each grabbed some trays, got your food, and sat at a table by a window away from the others.  
As we were eating the doors opened and Frieza strolled in.   
“Where is the Earthling?” he asked.  
You stood up. “Here.”  
He walked up, his eyes raking over you. “Who did this to her?” No one spoke and he turned back. “Who did this to you?”  
You looked at him for a long moment, wondering what would happen if you did tell on those who were responsible. “It was those filthy monkeys,” you said pointing.  
He arched an eyebrow and…was that a smirk?  
“I want you all to hear this loud and clear,” he said addressing the room. “This Earthling belongs to me. She is under my protection.”  
“Is that it?” you asked hoping for more substantial punishment.  
He looked back at you. “What would you have me do?”  
“Ki blast? Eye Laser? Death Comet? Supernova? Death Ball would probably be overkill,” you said and then laughed. “Overkill.”  
“How do you know…my attacks?”  
“What did future you say in the video you watched? I know your attacks because I know you, Frieza.” His eyes narrowed as they studied you. “How about you just make them cry,” you suggested and then stepped closer to him, looking into his beautiful red eyes, missing your Frieza. “While I watch?”  
“Deal,” he agreed.

Frieza did make them cry and he seemed pleased that you enjoyed watching it unfold.   
“We will land on Namek in seventy hours,” he said after the monkeys had been dismissed. “Future me said you needed to make a wish to stop something. What is this something? I never explained.”  
“We don’t know what it is either. We call it The Something. It’s like, energy that just appears and as it sweeps over the land, people disappear. As far as we know, there were only a handful of people left on the planet.”  
“Which planet?”  
“Earth.”  
“Why was I on Earth?”  
“I can’t tell you things like that. I’m not supposed to disrupt the timeline.”  
“I am going to Namek to…”  
“Make yourself immortal,” you finished. “I know. The Namekian Dragon balls, are super and can grant three wishes.”  
“Really?” he asked intrigued.  
“Indeed.”

You found Vegeta waiting right outside. He leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed, classic Vegeta. He didn’t look at you but when he began walking you felt compelled to follow after him.  
“Are you pissed at me?”  
“Those monkeys might be assholes, but they are the only people I have left.”  
“None of them will ever be as powerful as you are right now. None of them will ever be a Super Saiyan.”  
He stopped dead, turned, and looked at you. A moment later he pulled you into an empty room. “What do you know about Super Saiyan’s?”  
“I know Frieza has you all believing that it’s a myth. It’s not.”  
“You are saying, in the future I achieve the Super Saiyan form?”  
“Vegeta, you are a Saiyan Prince, the son of King Vegeta, what do you think? You are on a completely different level than the other Saiyan’s.”  
“When does it happen?”  
“I can’t tell you that. Only that it happens.”  
***

When the next entry in the book showed up it was Bulma who found it. She called the others over.  
“’Even though Frieza gave the order that no one was to mess with me, the ones I named who got into trouble for messing with me to begin with, were still angry. As I walked by, I could hear them talking, scanning me with their scanner thingy’s, sizing up my ‘power level’. Laughing because it was puny. I was alone, Vegeta didn’t think I needed constant protection now. But I could feel them getting closer. I could feel them building up an attack. I heard Vegeta yell just as the attacks were unleashed. I didn’t want to, but I had no other choice, I dodged and unleashed a barrage of ki blasts back at them.  
“But…how?” asked one whose name I didn’t know.  
“I…I don’t know, scan her again,” Nappa replied.  
“Get out of here before Frieza kills you all, you morons,” Vegeta said coming to your side.  
They clear out and he turns to you.   
“You seem to have more secrets than you are telling,” he said, his eyes smoldering. “You’re going to have to stay with me it seems,” he finished sounding annoyed.  
I didn’t want to stay with Vegeta, didn’t want to complicate his life, but what else could be done? Frieza didn’t want to deal with me either. You wanted to be near him of course but, he seemed to detest me. It was a look he had whenever I was near.   
I reached out and touched him, lightly, on his arm and he instantly moved away from me. Shooting me a look that hurt, my heart seizing up and I left him alone in the room. I just wanted to feel normal. But my Frieza was nowhere to be found. I know it’s not for much longer but being cut off from everyone…sucks.  
“Come on, you need a shower,” Vegeta said.  
“What? I just had one and I hardly stink.”  
“Okay, I need a shower and you have to come with me, so those idiots don’t kill you. Let’s go,” he said nodding towards the door.  
The shower room was just that, a room full of showers. One way in, one way out. No windows. Several shower heads. The room currently empty.  
“It makes the most sense for us to just do this together,” he said.   
“Oh…I…”  
“I’m not going to touch you. Your body is of no interest to me.”  
He didn’t understand, that really wasn’t the problem. I reluctantly stripped down and went over to where he was.  
The water was turned on and the small area we were in began to fill with steam. I immediately began soaping up. The sooner this was over, the sooner we could be out of this horrible room. He was there, close by, we faced away from each other, scrubbing ourselves.’”  
Suddenly Bulma stopped reading.  
“What happened?” asked Vegeta.  
“I don’t know,” she replied. “It just stops.”  
***

You and Vegeta turn towards each other at the same time. Water dripped down your bodies, steam made the room hazy and cozy at the same time. His eyes drifted over your body he claimed he wasn’t interested in. When your eyes met a moment later, you knew that look, passion burned in his eyes. Heat rose slowly up your body, intense feelings you had never experienced before overtook you and before you could form anymore coherent thoughts, the two of you closed the few inches between your bodies. Instantly, at the same time, your lips smashed into his lips. His hands pulled you closer and yours ran over his muscles. You could feel his tail, curling around you. It felt weird, but you loved it. He had you up against the wall, lifting you easily off the ground. He pressed himself against your opening, to which he had you pleading as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.   
He thrust into you; you had never felt expansion quite like this. What escaped your lips sounded a cross between a cry and a moan. He shivered under your touch and thrust impossibly deeper inside. All you could do was be there between him and the wall, your body responding deliciously as you wrapped your legs around his waist.   
The louder you became the more excited he got. In the end you were both a little happier and a little less stressed.  
***

Dende found the new entry, he took the book to Vegeta.  
“This seems kind of personal,” he said. “I thought you’d want to read it alone.”  
He took the book and began reading.  
‘Don’t change the timeline. Don’t change the timeline…fuck. I changed the timeline. I should have hooked up someone I’d never see again. Or someone who wouldn’t mess anything up… In a matter of hours, I have managed to screw up everything.’ He noticed there were wet spots on the page, as if you had been crying. ‘Vegeta, I am so sorry, and I will fix this.’  
“Is there news?” Piccolo asked.  
Vegeta looked up. “She, changed the timeline,” he responded.  
“What did she do?” asked Frieza as he walked over wanting the book to read for himself.  
“Me. Several times.” He and Bulma shared a look.  
“What does that mean for later?” she asked, her eyebrows coming together. “What about Trunks?”  
“Zandra loves Trunks, she’ll fix it.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is intrigued by you. He wants to know ho strong you really are. You know nothing else can happen with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. ^_^
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Four

Nothing else could happen with Vegeta, that much was clear. But as he walked by, your breath caught. You could feel his Saiyan heat radiating from his body. You remembered the way his muscles curled around you when the two of you had been in the shower. The way he held you up and kissed your throat. The way he ran his sharp teeth over your skin. The look in his eyes when he pulled back from a rough kiss, the look was intense, making you shudder around him. There were so many emotions playing behind those obsidian eyes. It made your heart skip a beat and your muscles lock tightly around him. He grunted and then growled in response, breaking eye contact as he enveloped his body even more with yours… The hot water pouring on you both from above, steam rising around you…  
“Thinking about our encounter?” he asked with a husky laugh near your ear, his breath spreading goosebumps all over your body.  
“I’m um…” you murmured but stopped.  
“Why don’t you come train with me?” he asked casually over his shoulder as he moved away from you.  
Training, now there was something you could focus on and stay focused on. You agreed and hurried after him. It was however, all a ruse.   
He wanted to know how strong you really were, and he let you know that right after you stepped into the room. He sent a bright blue attack your way. You sent out your own, hitting his blast and sending both of them back over to him. He flew over, grabbed you, and then pinned you to the floor. He was right there, right on top, you could feel him through his tight clothes, pressing into you. His strong arms boxing you in on either side, just grazing your arms. You relished in the feel of his body heat, it felt as if there were flames coming off of him and igniting something inside yourself, something you didn’t know was there. After taking in a deep breath, your eyes found his, they were intense, trying to figure you out.   
“How strong are you?” he asked, leaning his head to the side, like a puppy.  
You smiled and flipped him over, getting on top of him. “Pretty strong,” you replied, resting your hands on the muscles of his abdomen.  
He growled underneath you, which reverberated through his body, making you pulse on top of him. Your eyes rolled back in your head, pleasure taking over for no reason whatsoever. He leaned up suddenly, our faces inches from each other. His gaze, again intense, but you couldn’t understand why. He ran his nose up your throat, over your collarbone, breathing in deep and then his tongue trailed over the same routes.   
“There is something about you, Zandra,” he said threading his hands into your long blonde hair and pulling you closer.   
Fire ignited within you, a feeling so intense it filled your chest, your heartbeat quickened, your breathing sped up, there was nothing on your mind except his lips. You leaned into him, wrapping your arms around his neck, your fingers finding their way into his hair. He moaned into your mouth when he slipped his tongue inside. You felt his tail again, caressing your shoulder this time.   
Each time you remembered you weren’t supposed to mess up the timeline, you would pull back, ready to stop it. His eyes would meet yours and the need you saw there paired with the heat rising inside yourself, kept you leaning back in. Your lips parting, his tongue wrapping around yours and slipping out again. Everywhere he was touching tingled.   
In the present, you were absolutely in love with Frieza, the two of you having gone through so much in the past, and Piccolo who had snuck up on you. But as you sat on top of Vegeta in the middle of a training room in the past, nothing in your life had ever felt so right. You felt so alive, so perfectly happy in his arms. So unlike anything you had experienced before.   
You both heard footsteps approaching, and he sprang away from you. The immediate lack of contact left you feeling empty, the heat and the tingles fading out until there was nothing. Your eyes found his, and you wanted to go to him, needing to be touching him once more. But he shook his head and held up a hand before letting it drop when various beings walked into the room. They looked displeased that you were there, but it didn’t matter as you pushed past them and out of the room.   
You ran all the way to your room, shutting the door as you began to pace. What did this mean? Why did you feel this way? You thought back to how Vegeta had acted towards you when the Something showed up. It seemed something had shifted inside him as he seemed overprotective of your safety and didn’t want you in harm’s way. Even though he knew how strong you were…  
Come to think of it…Vegeta had always been right there. He was quiet and broody and often proclaiming how superior he was to everyone. But always right there, and then you recalled how he had grabbed you, pulling you into him before walking through the portal… Your door opened and he walked in. You looked at him just as tears of realization spilled down your cheeks. You crossed the room, shutting the door behind him and locked it. Then you grabbed his hand, his heat pooling into your body as you held on and guided him to your bed.   
The way he acted in the present…and how you feel when you are with him now…that couldn’t be a coincidence. You kissed him and then took his bottom lip in your teeth. He growled and pushed you onto the bed. He crawled up after you, slowly, seductively, his eyes nearly glowing with desire. He took your clothes in his teeth and pulled them apart. Your mouth flooded with saliva as you took in the sight. He removed his clothes and hovered over you, his lips meeting yours. Your body arched up to meet his. He grasped your throat, squeezing slightly, a smirk on his face. You smirked back as you flipped him again, his eyes met yours, triumph crossing your features. You drug your tongue over his neck, across his chest, down his delicious stomach. You couldn’t help yourself as you sunk your teeth into the muscles there. He hissed but his hand rested on the back of your head, holding you in place as you bit down.   
You licked the bite tenderly and then sunk your teeth in on the other side of his stomach. He groaned, his hand pressing on your head. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me, woman,” he growled in a huff.  
You smiled as you drug your tongue back to his lips, kissing him deeply, your hand resting on his muscled chest. He wrapped his arms around you, flipping you over once more. You pouted, as you enjoyed being the one in control when it was Vegeta who was being controlled. He smirked as he brought his mouth down, taking a nipple between his teeth. He bit on it slowly, deliberately, making you cry out. His hand came up, massaging your breast as his tongue flicked across your nipple, making you moan. His other hand drifted across your body, it responded to his touch. Heat raging over the surface and sinking deeper threatening to overtake you completely. To burn you out until there is nothing left, and you welcomed it, parting your legs, willingly, ready to let him inside. His fingers touched the mound and then they slipped between the folds, slick and ready. He paused over the sensitive bundle of nerves, your attention brought back to the nipple he was steadily sucking on, almost absentmindedly.   
Then he rolled the bundle, you bucked your hips, wanting more. He began moving down, slipping a leg over his shoulder as he brought his face close and then he flipped you over onto your stomach. You could feel his tongue as it slipped in between, tingling the sensitive pink parts running from the bundle all the way up to your ass. He slipped his tongue inside and you cried out, pushing against him, trying to get him in deeper. He slipped a finger in, one, two, and then he began a pace. You slipped your hand down to that bundle, wiggling it around while the Saiyan Prince did his best work with his tongue and fingers.  
Your body shuddered, waves of pleasure hurtling through.   
He flipped you over once more and you maneuvered your way back on top. You sat there with a satisfied smirk and then you placed your hands on his chest. He watched intently wondering what was coming next. You dug your nails in, running them over his skin, he growled deliciously in response as he then guided you down on top of him. His hands on your hips once you were settled. You moaned against the tight fit even as you attempted to get more of him inside, rolling your hips as he held you there.   
Your eyes locked, the look was too much, his eyes smoldering again, light behind them as energy swirled around the two of you. You moved in unison, beads of sweat appearing across your skin. The grip on your hips was firm as was Vegeta inside you, he continued thrusting deeper, his thumb moved and rolled the bundle of nerves. Your nails sunk into the flesh of his chest once more, as you cried out.   
The pace was relentless as was his stamina, but you held in there. As you clenched around him, he released your hips, gripping firmly on both nipples, squeezing and rolling them between his fingers. It was too much, you cried out again, begging for him to continue. A few more thrusts and you collapsed on top of him your body still shaking as he released again inside you. His tail snaking around your arm as he held you there.   
“I have a plan,” he said quietly by your ear. “When we land on Namek, I’m going after the Dragon Balls.”  
“Why?” you breathed still attempting to catch your breath.  
“I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to get away from Frieza and if he gets them first, you can guarantee your wish isn’t going to happen.”  
“Why would you help me?” you asked rolling over next to him.  
“You’re from the future,” he said casually. “If you don’t do what you came here to do, I’ll never become a Super Saiyan.”  
You hid your smile, classic Vegeta, you thought as you ran your hand through his hair. His eyes slid over to you.  
“I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?”   
He looked down at his body, claw marks, bites, you even spotted some blood. He chuckled, his hand brushing your hair out of your face. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”  
With that you leaned up, sinking anther bite into his torso. It was a strange feeling, being with him made you want to bite him, a feeling you had never felt with the others.


End file.
